Mikey Burnett
| birth_place = Tulsa, Oklahoma | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Tulsa, Oklahoma | team = Lion's Den | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 5 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Michael Wayne Burnett (born April 12, 1974 in Tulsa, Oklahoma) is an American professional mixed martial arts fighter who was a member of the legendary fight team the Lion's Den. Burnett lost a very controversial decision to Pat Miletich in a UFC title fight for the UFC Welterweight Championship at UFC Ultimate Brazil crowning Miletich the first-ever holder of the UFC Welterweight belt. Burnett was considered to be one of the best pound for pound fighters in the world during his time with the UFC in the late 1990s.Max Muscle Interview: The Ultimate Fighting Machine Biography Burnett was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma and graduated from Nathan Hale High School in 1991. He wrestled for three years in college. Burnett was also an amateur Golden Gloves boxing champion in his home state of Oklahoma. He formerly owned and operated Mikey's Gym in East Tulsa. Burnett was the lead MMA and grappling instructor at Apollo's Karate before leaving in June 2008 to begin his own MMA and grappling school, Oklahoma Fight Club. Mixed Martial Arts Career Burnett made his professional MMA debut on April 20, 1996, competing at the third and final Oklahoma Free Fight Federation tournament in Tulsa. Burnett defeated Todd Justice and Tony Hays only to eventually lose to Kevin Nix in the final round of the tournament. Shortly after this, Burnett began to train with Ken Shamrock's Lion's Den in Susanville, California. Burnett's next fight wouldn't take place until the following year at the inaugural World Pankration Championships where Burnett submitted Mike Hipp with a heel hook. Burnett's success attracted the attention of the UFC, who invited Burnett to fight in their organization. Burnett made his victorious UFC debut at UFC 16, stopping Eugenio Tadeu with strikes in the first round. This fight was nominated by the UFC to appear on the UFC's Ultimate 100 Greatest Fights. Burnett's impressive performance earned him a title shot against Pat Miletich to determine the first-ever UFC Welterweight Champion. Burnett lost a very controversial decision to Miletich at UFC Ultimate Brazil in a fight that many fans to this day state that Burnett won. Burnett returned at UFC 18 where he won a unanimous decision over Olympic silver medalist Townsend Saunders. Burnett dominated the fight on his feet with his striking and was very impressive because the Olympic silver medal winning wrestler Saunders was unable to take Burnett down. Burnett would leave the Lion's Den later in 1998 to go back to Oklahoma when he found out he was having a child.http://www.mmamemories.com/2009/03/24/talkin-mma-with-mikey-burnett.html Burnett started his own training facility, with brother and trainer Scott Burnett, in East Tulsa called Mikey's Gym. He also began to teach and instruct at various other gyms in the city and surrounding area for the next several years. The Ultimate Fighter: Season 4 After a seven year hiatus from fighting, Burnett was contacted by UFC President Dana White in 2006 about being on the fourth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show. Burnett gladly accepted and travelled to Las Vegas for the taping. Burnett ended up on Team No Love as a member of the welterweight fighters on the show. Burnett was selected to take on Din Thomas in the fifth show of the season. Thomas ended up submitting Burnett with a triangle choke in the first round of the fight. Burnett attempts to run through a wall during the 11th show of the season and ends up denting it. On the final episode, Burnett is informed by a doctor that he required major surgery on his neck before he will be able to continue fighting. Burnett opted to undergo the surgery, which put him out of action for at least one year. Burnett later filed suit against the show for the injuries he sustained.http://www.cagepotato.com/2008/07/03/mikey-burnett-sues-the-ultimate-fighter/ In June 2008, Burnett started his own mixed martial arts gym located in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma, called Oklahoma Fight Club. Mixed martial arts record References External links * Category:Living people Category:1974 births Category:American mixed martial artists